Things Change
by Mandarins
Summary: Shun by her friends, Sakura accepts a mission to join the Akatsuki. After it is long completed, she still hasn't come back; Until Konoha & Suna need her help aganist the remaining Akatsuki. Jealousy sprouts, & now everyone wants her. One-Sided MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**New Story, I want to start it before I forget xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Thoughts _

**Inner**

* * *

"_Sakura! JUST LEAVE!" The enthusiastic Naruto had shown nothing but anger right now._

"_What! Why?" I screamed in confusion ._

"_Stop acting! We know what you did to Karin!" _

_Karin? That slutty whore bag? She had come back with Sasuke a month ago, as his girlfriend. Of course I was happy for them, but she kept treating me like crap. I guess now was her final revenge._

"_I DID NOTHING!"_

"_REALLY? THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY SHE'S IN A HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NOW! AND ALSO WHY SHE'S CLAIMING YOUR TRIED TO KILL HER AND FAILED!"_

"_Naruto, who do you trust more? Me or Karin?"_

"…_. Karin"_

I knew I just had to leave right then and there, so I did. Well kind of.

* * *

Life sucks when you're betrayed by the ones you love.

* * *

_What beautiful pink flowers in the park._

_"_These flowers are such a horrid color. I hate it." I heard her snarl in her lying, ugly voice.

"Well you have a right to, it matches that bitch." _What?_

"Thanks guys, for believing in me, instead that pink blob."

"She's nothing, & she won't ever bother you again." _Naruto..._

"Ugh. Speak of the devil." I heard Sasuke spit in disgust.

"Wha-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." Naruto yelled in my face, and I proceeded to run away.

Behind the Sakura trees, I cried.

* * *

"_Sakura? What's wrong?" Lady Tsunade asked. She probably didn't hear that stupid Karin thing yet._

"_I want a long term mission!"_

"_But Sakur-"_

"_Please!" Tsunade could see right through me, and she probably thought I needed some time alone._

"_Fine.. Come back tomorrow for the details, but don't tell anyone you're leaving."_

* * *

_I tried to tell myself that we were all just unstable from the sudden emotions swarming around us. With Sasuke back recently, along with his team, everything has changed because of those four. So I tried to tell my best friends. To get the truth out._

"Yeah right, forehead. I was one of the nurses that was handeling Karin's case in the emergency room. She was beat up pretty bad, why would she do anything like that to herself?"

"But guys-"

"Sakura, just face it. You did something, and you were caught. Just face the consequences." Hinata stuttered out.

I ran out of my own house. Demanding to see the Hokage hours before she stated.

* * *

"_Sakura, you need to know that you'll have to suffer through one month of training now, & then later carry out this important task. Are you up to it?_

_"... Yes."_

_"Really?"_

_"It means no more Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Narut-__"_

_"I GET IT. Let's just move on."_

_"... Fine."_

* * *

I endured a hard month of training. No breaks. I used the excuse that I wanted to get past ANBU, and even the Elites. I was 'aiming' for Hokage.

"I was surprised to hear that was your goal, and even more when I heard Lady Tsunade even named you her successor." Genma stated as we rested under a tree for lunch. "Its funny how we never know what our destiny will be."

"And Sakura, I never trusted Karin."

I glanced to the side to look him in the eyes, to make sure he wasn't lying. "... Thanks." But you can never really trust anyone anymore.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER." I heard Naruto yell as he neared me at an alarming rate. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? DO YOU WANT TO CRUSH US ALL ONE BY ONE?"

"... wtf are you talking about?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE SIXTH HOKAGE! WHAT THE HELL? WE ALL KNEW THAT WAS MY DREAM. THAT WAS MY DESTINY."

"Whatever."

"'Whatever?' All you can say is whatever? I'LL SHOW YOU?"

_Please don't make me fight you._ It's funny how I never get my way.

"RASENGAN!"

"Storm: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave." I whispered in a small voice.

With a few seconds, "AH." Naruto's loud groan echoed.

"CHIDORI." _Aw fuck._

"This cloud, it creates a barrier around her. If you get anywhere near, or eve inside, you get struck by lightning." I heard Naruto inform Sasuke.

"Shadow Clone jutsu." I whispered once again, _poof. _"Teleportation jutsu."

* * *

_"You have done well, Sakura. You have surpassed the teacher, but of course, I'll never really admit to that."_

_Shikamaru and Kakashi stood oposite me in the room._

_"Well, let's get onto business. __Sakura, the only people who know about this mission are the people inside this room. Not even Shizune will know. To make matters even worse, this won't even be mentioned in the mission catalouge. The seriousness of this mission will exceed anything & everything in your entire life."_

_"From this day forth, you are to join the Akatsuki and figure out thier current tactics. They have been offly quiet. Almost too quiet. If possible, you should take them down from the inside. Kill off members, but don't allow yourself to be noticed. With this danger, there is a possibility that you may never come back. In fact, there's a 30% chance that the Akatsuki won't even be open for you to join, thinking it would be too risky."_

_However, thats better than everything else we got. We were thinking of originally sending Kakashi, but that would be too suspicious because of his fift—" coughIMNOTTHATOLDcough was heard from Kakashi " anyway… years of devotion to Konoha ." Tsunade sent a quick glare to the copy nin once more and asked "Are you sure about this Sakura?_

_"Couldn't be any more."_

_"Good, you are too leave as soon as possible!" As I was slowly filing out of the room, Tsunade interrupted my thoughts. "Please be careful Sakura…"_

Somehow, the story went on. And here I am in the Akatsuki base.


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 OC's introduced in this chapter are from Maximum Ride, with a little twist to it.

You can pretty much tell who is who if you read it, but otherwise - They are the awesome characters from this story~ xD.

_Thoughts_

**Inner!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto :{**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**Tsunade POV**

_I have to call Sakura back now! She completed the mission a year and a half ago! She might be declared as a missing-nin, but that was just a cover up! I need my daughter back!_

"Shizune!"

"Yes Milady?"

"Write down the following message, and then send give it to Kakashi."

**Two Weeks Later!**

**Sakura POV**

_Sparring today was …. Okay.. I can tell they're becoming stronger, but will they be strong enough?_

"Sakura-Chan! Come one let's go into the Mist Village and go get some FOOD!" The blonde haired squirt yelled.

"SHUT UP KIN. I swear, you're even worse than Daito on happy days." Kin's happy face was turned into a small puppy dog pout. His pale skin, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes made him seem like one of those Male Barbie Dolls. Which I always mocked him for, and as always, he would deny it.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE KIN!" Daito yelled, making his brown bangs fall in his face. His mysterious dark- brown hair and turquoise eyes made him look very innocent. Of course, he was nothing like that. Truthfully, Daito was the complete opposite!

"Would you two just please shut up?" I pleaded. As often their 'happy days' come, the sooner my headaches come. So they had this coming. "SHANNRO!" Their small puppy pout faces met with a very angry fist.

"They got what they deserved. " Fang stated. His bangs fell in front of his eyes in their usual place, making him shine in the moon light.You could easily tell Fang was commonly described as tall, dark, and a handsome ninja. He might be the silent type to eveyone else, but you could tell he cares for his friends.

"You got that ri—TAKE COVER!" I was cut off from freaking Daito.

A small timid messenger bird landed in the small clearing.

"Daito, SHUT UP. IT'S A BIRD!" I swear, I can't believe these people are high classed missing-nin.

As I took out the message, the rest of my team fell asleep, leaving me to stand guard! I should've known that was some type of trap.

It read:

_Sakura,_

_You may still need to time to do… whatever it was __**(xD :3)**__ .. But we need you to return to Konoha immediately. The Hidden Village: Suna is currently residing with us here. Their village has recently had an Akatsuki attack. We need you, because I am sure you have had plenty of experience with them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Tsunade_

They want me back huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chappie! Yeah... I'm sorry but I' m kind of having a writers block on my other story: Konoha High... but don't worry I'll finish it sooner or later... xD

_Thoughts!_

**Inner! **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto -sad face - **

**

* * *

**

Sakura POV!

_Should I go back? Yes, but what about my team? I can't just leave! I'm been through so much with them. I—Maybe they will understand the situation, but then they'll know I was just on a mission… but I am technically declared as a missing-nin. I should just ask them._

"Sakura-Chan?" I cast a glance at Daito "Who are these people?"

"Who are you talking about?" Daito pointed behind me to the strange figure.

"Did you already forget about me Sakura? Or should I say Sakura-san?" _KAKASHI-SENSAI!_

"Ho—" I internally cursed for stuttering "How did you find me?"

"Easy, I gave the bird your scent, and disguised it as a messenger bird. I figured you would've let your guard down for just a bird."

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THREAT!" Daito screeched.

"No, you screamed like a little girl, accusing the little thing it was attacking you, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" I screamed as loud as I could. Soon the tension in the air was VERY thick.

"Don't they remind you of Nar—" I quickly cut off my old sensei.

"Please, don't remind me. I never what to think of those two idiots."

"That'll be pretty hard, because I was sent here to retrieve you… And I guess your team too._"_ Soon everyone glared at the poor Kakashi.

"We're not going to some hidden village. What do we have to gain? Actually, what do you have to gain? We'll just end up tearing up your entire village in one sparing session." Oh no Fang, why do you have to be such a hindrance sometimes?

"I'm guessing your little 'Sakura-Chan' didn't tell you, hmm? Don't worry, come along and we'll explain later on."

All three teammates of mine gave me a 'Can we trust him look?' I shot them back a 'Duh, even if we can't trust him, its 3 vs. 1.'

"Pfft... fine." Fang coolly replied.

"YEAH!" Daito and Kin screamed.

They all eyed me with what I would say. This was too much to take in, so all I could produce was a grunt of uneasiness.

"Then we'll be on our way then."

_Konoha here I come._


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter 4! WOOHOO! :D

_Thoughts_

**Inner**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto , so SHAT UP :D**

* * *

"Sakura-Chan," Daito Called "Who is this guy?"

"… My old sensei." I hesitantly answered. A small grunt of unhappiness came from Fang.

**Fang POV**

"_Hey! You need help there?" A small pink haired kunoichi asked. _

"_Why would you want to help me? People hate me! Leave me alone!" I made some hand signs and threw some small fireballs at her. To my surprise, she dodged __all __of them! _

"_Please, tell me what's wrong! I can help! My old village shuns me, but I still remain happy."_

"_I— I control fire… and it gets out of hand sometimes. I accidently burnt my best friend, and he left me!"_

"_Don't worry! From now on, I'll be your best friend. I'm a strong kunoichi," She said sarcastically, "I've faced a lot of pain. My best friends, my old sensei, my own 'mother.'" She made air quotes with her hand. "So you don't have to worry!" She stuck her hand out at me, and reluctantly, I took it. "My name is Sakura. What's yours?"_

"_Fang."_

"_Well Fang, we're going to be great friends!"_

**Sakura POV**

"Hey Fang are you okay?" No answer. "EARTH TO FANG!"

"What?" He crossly answered.

"Sorry, it looked like you spaced out there…"

"It was nothing."

"But you looked awfully mad—"

"It. Was. Nothing." I scoffed at his stubbornness. Sure I'm stubborn too, but he's twice as worse.

"Let's camp out here. We should get some good night's sleep and reach Konoha around noon tomorrow." Kakashi implied.

"Hai." The four of us replied.

As we made the finishing touches on our 'campsite', Daito looked angered and curious at the same time.

**Daito POV**

"_Well, this is depressing…" I said to… myself. _

"_Maybe I could help you with that." A pink haired girl stated._

"_No, just leave like the others… I don't need your pity."_

"_No pity, I just want to help you." I was dumbfounded. She wanted to help me? "Listen, I've had a pretty depressing life also. My friends, family, and loved ones shunned me out of my own home. The home I grew up in."_

"_Same here, I— I hurt more than I help. I control Earth, like rocks and stuff."_

"_Really? That's SUPER AWESOME!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! Come on I want you to join my group! We'll be best friends for life! You're just like Fang I bet." She grabbed my hand and dragged me closer to the woods. "Oh before I forget, My name is Sakura! What's yours?"_

"_Daito. Daito the Great Food Vacuum!"_

"_The… What?" She looked at me with much confusion._

"_That was my awesome nickname back at home." She playfully punched my shoulder, but man that hurt! _

**Sakura POV**

"Daito, do you need something? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Are you okay? Like, you know, going to Konoha and stuff?"I looked at him in awe. I didn't know he would ask that!

"Yeah… I guess I can get over all that stuff… For now. The moment this 'Mission' is over we're back to traveling the world!"

"That's the Sakura I know!" Daito screamed.

_Sadly, that's not at all who I really am._


	5. Chapter 5

YOSH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D

**I don't actually know how I'm going with this actually... So I'm thinking: **

**MultiSaku?**

**GaaSaku?**

**SasuSaku?**

Or Anything you want! I really don't know . xD

_Thoughts_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! D:_**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

Morning quickly came, and the traveling went twice as fast. We are ninjas after all!

"Here we are!" Kakashi declared. The vast walls were ahead of us.

_Here we are… Maybe I can turn back now…_

"SAKURA!" _Oop maybe not. _"Sakura, our village's little cherry blossom, welcome back." Fang noticed the groan I let out when Jiriya said 'little'

"It's good to be back." I lied.

"Great, let's lead get you on over to the Hokage Tower."

The walk there was incredibly quite. Usually, Fang and Daito would argue, complain, fight, or all of the above. It's weird how normal they're being right now. I guess they REALLY do not like it here. Maybe Fang senses my uneasiness. I just hope I don't run into people from my past. Otherwise I would be completely screwed.

Kakashi slowly knocked on the door, and then kicked it down. That was followed by an equally abnormal sweat-drop from Kin. Soon, everyone was through the other side, but I reluctantly stayed behind to be last.

Kin looked behind, holding the door open and asked "Are you sure you're okay about this?"

"… No."

"I figured, but hey, maybe we can bash some of their heads together." He awkwardly advised.

**Kin POV**

"_Who's there! Show yourself!" I shouted._

"_Err, Hi! What are you doing out here?" A pink haired kunoichi? Yes kunoichi, there's her team behind her._

"_DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I quickly threw a kunai in every direction._

"_Whoa! What's wrong? Who's trying to kill you?"_

"_Why do you care! I'm a monster! __**(A/N Gaara irony moment xD) **__I hurt people with my power!" Her two teammates eyed each other, and then awkwardly smiled at me._

"_Listen, we all have been shun at one time from another! Tell me more."_

"_I—I control wind…"_

"_COOL! Come on you can join my team! This is Fang." The pink haired girl pointed at the midnight haired man. "Over there is Daito, don't worry, he's always over excited." She pointed to a guy with a wide-spread grin going from ear to ear. _

"_WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS!" Daito screamed and then bear hugged me until I turned a bright purple._

"_LET GO OF HIM DAITO! YOU IDIOT! YOU MIGHT SCARE HIM AWAY!" The pink haired one screamed and 'playfully' punched him into 4 trees. "Eh, I'll heal him later… Much later… Anyway! My name is Sakura! What's yours?"_

"_Kin."_

"_Nice to meet you!"_

**Sakura POV**

"Don't worry about me. If we leave now, they'll bother and stalk us until we die. We might as well get this over with now." I said to a spaced out Kin.

As we went inside the small cramped room, I gasped at the scene unfolding.

"GAARA!"

* * *

**GaaSaku?**

**SasuSaku?**

**or... what?**

**HELP ME DECIDE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

YESH, ANOTHER CHAPTER :D Im on a ROLL! :3

**Remember! Vote for **

**GaaSaku**

**SasuSaku**

**or... Anything else pretty much.. NOT NARUSAKU. Im thinking about some NaruHina xD**

_thoughts_

**_inner_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! :{**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

"GAARA?"

"Long time no see huh Sakura-Chan?" Lady Tsunade stared at Gaara and then at me. Apparently he didn't tell her. I wouldn't blame him! That's like strolling into her office and saying:

_Oh by the way, after Sakura helped me escape from the Akatsuki! And I let her stay in my village for a month and a half without your consent. She became my best friend! Also, I 'accidently' hurt Shikamaru when he threatened to take her back to Konoha! _

**PAY ATTENTION SAKURA!**

… _Inner? How long have you been gone? Ohh I know, FOREVER!_

…**. I overslept OKAY?**

_How does that even work? _

**PAY ATTENTION!**

"SAKURA-CHAN! EARTH TO SAKURA!" Daito screamed in my ears, but was soon met with a kantana to the FACE. "Oww Sakura-Chan!"

""Gomennasai."

"Anyway… Sakura, I'm going to inform you on recent happenings that require you to be in Konoha. That is, if you accept… I guess along with your team as well…"

I looked from left to right. Fang and Daito gave me a 'What are you going to say?' look on my right. While Kin gave me an 'I feel awkward here' look from my left.

"Sure, why not." I answered, which was followed by three Hai's.

"Great, then let's get started." Tsunade looked at Gaara, than to me. "The Akatsuki is threatening to kill Gaara and Naruto for their powers they gained from being jinchuuriki. They had already had a failed attempt in Suna." A small grunt came from Gaara's direction. "All remaining occupants of Suna have resided here temporarily for protection until this matter is solved or eventually moved on from. Sadly, thinking of just waiting this off is very ignorant, for the Akatsuki never leave anything unresolved. We need your help to protect these two great villages, for you have plenty of experience with them." Kin stared intently at Lady Tsunade, almost looking like he would kill her any moment now. "Plus, this is your home; you wouldn't betray us would you?"

Fang grunted, while Daito had reached his limit. "HER HOME VILLAGE? YOU SHUNNED HER! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! YOU'RE JUST USING HER FOR PROTECTION!"

"Daito please, I'm letting it go." I muttered.

"LETTING IT GO? I REMEMBER YOU TELLING US HOW YOUR 'GREAT KONOHA' TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"STOP!" I've had enough. "We accept."

"WE ACCEPT?" Surprisingly, all three of my teammates yelled. Even the great 'Cool and Collected Fang.'

"Perfect, you'll be residing in the Konoha 11 hous—" Tsunade completely ignored them.

_They still have the Konoha 11 house? Wow that's pretty old… I still remember it. The big ole' mansion that fit all of Konoha 11, the Sabaku's, and two guest rooms._

"It's okay. We'll stay in an Inn." I said.

"Atleast let Konoha pay for it." I would usually say no, but I'm fresh out of money.

"Pfft. Fine."

As we walked out of the Hokage Tower, my team looked at me in awe. Finally, Fang spoke up.

"Why did you accept? We know how much this place hurts you."

"I don't know. I—I just felt like it." That reply made everyone sweat-drop.

"Okay then… Let's go get something to eat—" Daito was soon cut off with a very familiar voice.

"SAKKUUURAAA-CHHAANNN!" :D

* * *

**Remember! Vote for **

**GaaSaku**

**SasuSaku**

**or... Anything else pretty much.. NOT NARUSAKU. Im thinking about some NaruHina xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Yurp, I'm not tired yet xD

**GaaSaku or SasuSaku or Anything! Help Me Decided! **

**Review Please! It kills me to have 300 hits and 2 reviews. D;**

**But thanks for reviewing:**

**Angel897**

**. Vili-chan. :D**

_Thoughts_

**Inner!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. D:**

**Sakura POV**

"SAAAKKUUURRAAA-CHHHAANNN!"

_Ooh crap! That sounds familiar!_

Soon the infamous blonde idiot showed up. "Sakura-chan! You look different!" It was true; ever since I left I grew my hair up to my elbows, and I put it into a nice little bun every time I fought. I wear a red tube top with the Haruno symbol on the back. Along with short black capri pants. My forehead protector has a nice gash through it, showing I was still a missing-nin. _I should change that… _

"Sakura let's go eat at Ichiraku! I'll go get everyone else!"

_Is this idiot insane? Just a couple years ago he has telling me to leave the village! What's going on!_

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." I lied.

"What Sakura-Chan? I—I'm your best friend!"

"NO! She's our," Daito pointed to himself, Fang, and Kin, "best friend."

"Sakura-channn! Who are these people?"

"I— I have to go." I lied again.

As we walked in the opposite direction, I heard Naruto mutter "You can run, but you can't hide."

Because of my stupidity, I replied very low "I can try." Leaving a very baffled ramen lover in the middle of the street to comprehend what just happened.

Fortunately, my team stayed quite as we looked for the Inn Lady Tsunade had mentioned earlier: The Blue Moon Inn. **(A/N Hahahah yesh from RuneScape xD :3) **

"Sakura? Are you sure this was the village that shunned you? That guy seemed pretty friendly. He actually seemed to act like Daito." Kin supposed.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Fang sent a quick glare towards Daito, and then continued to look at me. As if searching for an answer.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. But remember, that guy was my worst enemy."

* * *

**GaaSaku? SasuSaku? AkamaruSakura? REVIEW :D**

** Thanks again for reviewing Angel897 and .Vili-chan.! **


	8. Chapter 8

**GaaSaku? SasuSaku? AkamaruSakura? REVIEW :D**

_thoughts_

**inner**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

**

* * *

**

Sakura POV

As we slowly got entered the reserved Inn room, I could tell Daito was incredibly hungry! His stomach growled, making him flush scarlet red.

"Fine, let's put our stuff down and get something to eat." I declared. I got my own room, while the boys had to share the other bedroom and the living room couch. "Let's Go!"

We walked around what seemed an endless park, until we finally ended up in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura-Chan!" I turned around to see a very tired fan user.

"Temari-Chan!" We continued to bear hug, which was until Fang gave out a very awkward cough. "Haha... Oh yeah these are my teammates!"

"I'm Daito! I'm sorry that I'm loud, but SAKURA-CHAN ISN'T LISTENING TO ME WHEN I SAY I'M HUNGRY!" Temari sweat-dropped.

"He's just like Naru—" I quickly cut her off

"Let's not talk about him." She stared at me in awe, and then changed her view to the back of Fang. "FANG GET BACK HERE NOW!" Not wanting to face my wrath again, he walked back to my side.

"Pfft… Fang."

"Temari!" One again, she made another comment: "Doesn't he remind you of Sasu—"

"Not about him too." Atleast Temari understood that part.

"Hello there. My name is Kin." Kin said in a robotic sort of way.

"He reminds me of Sai!" She then stared at me. "What do you like Sai or something?"

"Ew no, but I can't think of a time Konoha 11 yelled at me with him there. He just stood to the side, looking at me with worried eyes."

"Atleast you have one Konoha occupant you think of fondly"

"Ohh yay." I sarcastically replied

"Come one you guys! We're all going to eat at Ichiraku's!"

"FOOD!" Daito screamed suddenly, earning a glare from both Fang and Kin.

"Please Sakura? I'll do you some good!" I sighed in defeat and followed Temari.

As we reached a restaurant, Temari proudly in front of it and announced "The new Ichiraku's! It's no longer a bar! Now it's a restaurant! Awesome huh! It was meant to fit larger amounts of people!" As Temari announced that in front of us, more people began to notice me.

We were now surrounded by a murmur of 'Is that Sakura?' 'Omg Sakura is BACK!' 'Sakura!', but one voice really stuck out. Now, it was even louder, and getting closer.

"MY YOUTHFULL SAKURA-CHAN IS BACK! MY CHERRY BLOSSOM OF YOUTH!"

_Crap._

**SasuSaku? GaaSaku? Shino.. No... I'm not going to go there. xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Thanks for reviewing: Tilunar

hdgf

BAH-BAM (Btw: I LOL'ed at your name :3 xD)

Echo Uchiha

Chickens D

Katt0o and

**arfah33 ! :D**

**Now for the current results for the Sakura couple! The score board please! :D**

**GaaSaku: 3**

**NejiSaku: I think 1 xD**

**SasuSaku: -1 x]**

**MultiSaku: 3**

**Wooo! GaaSaku and MultiSaku tied at 3 points! :D Keep the reviews coming please! :]**

_thoughts_

**Inner**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! D:**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

_I never forgot that youththful green monster._

"MY DARLING SAKURA-CHAN HAS RETURNED HER YOUTHFUL STATE TO HER YOUTHFUL MAXIMUM!" Did Fang and Daito just twitch? "MY DARLING SAKURA! LET US RUN INTO THE SUNSET—"

BAM!

"Oww my YOUTHFUL… ness..."

BAM!

"FANG STOP! HE'S JUST A LITTLE ENTHUSIASTIC!" I screamed.

"… A little!" Fang quickly regained his 'I'm too cool for you' look, and then continued to glare at the poor green youth ball.

"I see…. WELL LET US FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!" _Just stop it Lee._

"FINE WITH ME!" _WHAT DID YOU SAY FANG!_

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?" Temari yelled, while out of nowhere Neji held onto Lee, while Daito held back Fang.

_Imagine if they fought! The village would be SCREWED, most importantly the mission._

"Sakura-chan, I have been informed of your recent successful mission. I welcome you back with open arms, for your destiny has brought you back to us." Neji said.

_Neji, please don't go there. They don't know!_

Neji understood from how I was acting, that nothing else should be brought up. As he was about to change the subject, another idiot caused a problem.

"Destiny? Then what's my destiny? HUH? STARVE TO DEATH!" Daito screamed. (A/N How long has he been hungry? xD)

"It might be due to ignorance." _Ouch!_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ABNORMAL DESTINY FREAK?"

"What do you think you are doing? Are you challenging me?" Neji calmly asked.

"No, I like judging people!" Daito sarcastically yelled. "OF COURSE I'M CHALLENGING YOU! BRING IT ON!" As the fight was about to begin, another hindrance popped up.

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEM—SAKURA-CHAN!" I quickly hide behind Fang and instructed him to keep walking from the scene. Sadly, things aren't that easy.

"No way are you going anywhere!" Temari declared and dragged Fang and I back to the entrance.

"So the rumors are true." Damn that Uchiha.

"You pretend you don't know me… but open up to Temari, Neji, and ROCK LEE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't blame her, you are annoying sometimes. Che, troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

"SAKURA-CHAN?" _Oh crap, INO!_

"Ino….?"

"FOREHEAD GIRL! AWESOME TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Before I knew it, we were completely surrounded by the Konoha 11 and the Sabaku's.

_The only question I have is: Where is Karin?_

Of course that damned Uchiha could completely read my mind; he stated "She was sentence to death against The Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto followed course "Granny- Chan found out… And since you're like her daughter… She did all she could to do the worst to that slutty whorebag."

_I still don't forgive you._ _You chose her over me. I will __never__ forgive you._

"Anyway… Let's go in!" Kankuro awkwardly proclaimed.

"FINALLY!" Daito and Naruto chorused together.

* * *

Thanks again for reviewing: **Tilunar , ****hdgf, ****BAH-BAM (Btw: I LOL'ed at your name :3 xD) , ****Echo Uchiha , ****Chickens D , ****Katt0o, and ****arfah33 ! :D**

**Now for the current results for the Sakura couple! The score board please! :D**

**GaaSaku: 3**

**NejiSaku: I think 1 xD**

**SasuSaku: -1 x]**

**MultiSaku: 3**

**Wooo! GaaSaku and MultiSaku tied at 3 points! :D Keep the reviews coming please! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing: Chickens D**

and **Kateellynnn! :D**

**Here are the current results for the main Sakura Couple! SCORE BOARD TIME -Score Board Time Music- **

**GaaSaku: 3**

**NejiSaku: 1 **

**SasuSaku: 1, whoa. **

**MultiSaku: 3**

**AkamaruSaku: 1 xD... but true :3 x]**

_Thoughts_

**Inner**

_**Dislaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**_

* * *

We sat at different tables, but Shino left to the Hokage Tower for a tracking mission. _Poor Shino, missing the party..._

One table held Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, and Kin. Of course Kiba was still trying to get Ino's attention. While Ino and Temari were fighting over who would 'win over' Shikamaru. Shikamaru just sat with his feet up, repeating 'troublesome women' over and over again. Sai and Kin were obviously talking about famous pieces of art they both love.

Another table held Naruto, Daito, Kankuro, Ten Ten, and Hinata. Hinata sat beside Naruto, once again trying to get his undivided attention. Naruto and Daito kept having competitions on who would finish their ramen first. Kankuro kept count, but always failed after 5. Ten Ten would crack up at Kankuro's fails, but all the while encouraging Hinata to 'go for it' with Naruto.

Lastly, there is my table. The awkward table! It held Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Fang. All the people who are overprotective of me. Thankfully, Sasuke spoke up.

"Why did you leave?" _Okay, unthankfully. _

Neji eyed me from top to bottom, he knew why. And it seemed as if it was eating him alive.

"Because you shun her!" _Oh no Fang… Don't. _I eyed him, trying to show him not to go further, but evidently failed.

"It was a mistake, we shouldn't have done that. We were deceived into choosing Karin." Neji spoke.

"But you did choose her over Sakura. After all you've been through with her! You should be ashamed." Fang declared, and quickly dodged a chop stick. "What was that for?"

"He told you it was a mistake. Accept that." Sasuke stated. "Plus, you should stop that fake cool personality."

"Cool personality?" Fang asked. I smirked, and was soon laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"You two really are alike." Neji proclaimed, but swiftly dodged a two kunai.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" The two 'twins' screamed, but were both not believed.

"My hair is obviously better than that duck-butt-hairdo he has!"

"Duck Butt? Atleast my hair doesn't make me look EMO!" The whole restaurant was silenced, and every ninja was staring at Sasuke in a 'Yeahh…. Rigghhtt..' type of stare.

As the two continued to bicker, and run around the restaurant.

**What are they doing, playing tag?**

_Inner! Long time no talk… Erm… I just hope whatever they do doesn't get us arrested._

In the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara smoothly get up and stroll towards me.

"Come with me." Hesitantly I took it. I trust Gaara, he wouldn't do anything bad to me right…?

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing: Chickens D **and **Kateellynnn! :D**

**SCORE BOARD TIME!**

**GaaSaku: 3**

**NejiSaku: 1 **

**SasuSaku: 1, whoa. **

**MultiSaku: 3**

**AkamaruSaku: 1 xD... but true :3 x]**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing: **Mieko-chan12**

**Eyamori**

**Echo Uchiha - Also I plan to have couples later on like NaruHina, maybe NejiTen, I'm not sure though. **

**smurple and**

**Katteeellyyn - I think AkamaruSaku would crack me up xD**

**Score Board Time :D**

**GaaSaku: 6**

**NejiSaku: 2**

**SasuSaku: 1, whoa. **

**MultiSaku: 4**

**AkamaruSaku: I'm sorry but I'm cutting you out xD****

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

Gaara slowly led me out of the restaurant, and into the wide open space. But he didn't stop there; we kept wandering down what seemed a never ending path. _Maybe this is where I got lost before._

"Why did you leave?" I blinked violently several times.

_Tsunade didn't tell him? Since it is a secret mission… and she still thinks I don't even know him!_

"I asked you a question." _Think Sakura Think!_

**Gaara POV**

_Wtf is this kunoichi doing. She becomes a member of Akatsuki for 4 months, and trains under Itachi. Then suddenly kills Hidan and Zetsu. Then when I get captured, she betrays her group just to save my life. After things go great between us, she leaves Suna. Then like a year later after she is welcomed back to Konoha with open arms? Isn't she still a missing-nin? Lady Tsunade didn't declare her back, but she's ordering people not to attack her… Why did she leave in the first place? Was it just a cover mission? Or is she really that mean-spirited? No… It's Sakura, she wouldn't do th—_

_**Yeah she might…**_

_Who the crap are you?_

**Your Inner! I'm where all your happy emotions go!**

… _That doesn't make any sense._

**Hey, it has to go somewhere!**

_I can act happy…. Sometimes.._

**Prove it! Smile for her, right now! :D**

…_._

**I thought so.**

"Erm.. Gaara? Are you okay?" I gave her a quick nod and then looked at my surroundings "You kind of spaced out there!"

"Don't try to change the subject. Why?"

**Naruto POV**

_I lost a Ramen eating contest to a Rookie! I'm a fail…_

"WHERE DID THEY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN GO?"

"LEE YOU'RE AT HER TABLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" Yelled a _very_ angry Ten Ten.

"DON'T BLAME MY YOUTHFULNESS! ATLEAST THE YOUTHFUL NEJI SHOULD'VE NOTICED! NOW ONTO DO MY 500 PUSHUPS FOR MY UNYOUTHFULNESS!"

I cast a glance at Neji, which he looked awfully calm. "Don't worry, she's just with Gaara-san."

"Gaara? Alone?" I asked. "She ignored me… and then I saw her with Temari. IS SHE CLOSER WITH THE SABAKU'S THEN ME? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP! You didn't even see her leave!" I yelled, and was met with Sasuke groaning. "You were busy fighting with your stupid twin!"

"HE'S NOT MY TWIN!" Fang And Sasuke yelled at the same time. Unfortunately for them, a murmur of 'Yeah they do look alike!' and 'Are they related?' was soon starting.

"Stop playing around. Let's go find her!" Temari yelled, and we stormed out of the restaurant. Except for the still sleeping Shikamaru, who is now in charge of the check.

**Sakura POV**

"Well? I'm waiting." Gaara impatiently said.

"I erm… It.. I left… because.."

"Because…?"

"I—" I internally cursed myself for stuttering in front of Gaara.

**Think, Sakura! Think!**

_You're NOT HELPING!_

"I.. I didn't really.. Erm… I left for a –" I was quickly interrupted by an idiot, but hey, _LUCKY ME! :D_

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN!"

"Na—NARUTO!"

"So you do remember me. Huh?" _OOHH SHIT. Well, that 'I-don't-know-you-plan' wouldn't have worked anyway. _"What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"We just wanted some fresh air. I'm sorry that I don't always like to smell Ramen fumes everywhere!" I lied.

"Since you missed the dinner…. SLUMBER PARTY AT THE KONOHA HOUSE! " Ten Ten exclaimed.

"No thanks you guys… I just wanted to get a good night's sleep—"

"NONSENSE! LET'S GO!" Daito screamed. _Apparently he's used to them now… Crap._

Hinata, crept up behind me and said, "Atleast you get more time with Gaara."

"WHAT?"

**YOU LIKE HIM! :D**

"Sakura you are very obvious."

_Fine, if you want to play it that way. _"I'm sorry Hinata you're wrong! I've secretly dating Naruto!"

"WHAT? I WILL KILL YOU!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth, knowing that I could kick her ass if I wanted too. But knowing her she probably just understood what I meant by that.

"….And you like Naruto." _Still? Wow. That's some perseverance for ya._

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" Ino screamed. Hinata scurried up to the group, while gesturing for me to follow.

"Just wait and see Hinata."

* * *

Thanks again for reviewing: **Mieko-chan12 , ****Eyamori , ****Echo Uchiha , ****smurple **and **Katteeellyyn **

**Score Board Time :D**

**GaaSaku: 6**

**NejiSaku: 2**

**SasuSaku: 1, whoa. **

**MultiSaku: 4**

**AkamaruSaku: I'm sorry but I'm cutting you out xD**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviweing: **Lolita**

**Katteelyynn**

**mm**

**KaelinTheSwan **and

**Echo Uchiha**

**SCORE BOARD TIME :D**

**GaaSaku: 7**

**NejiSaku: 3**

**SasuSaku: 1 **

**MultiSaku: 7 WHOA! **

**Review and Vote! :D**

_Thoughts_

**iNNER**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! D:_**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

While slowly strolling back into the Konoha house, or Shattered Memories like I call it, everything just kept coming back. I just can't hold it in anymore.

_That was where Ino threw her crazy ass tantrum. Over there was where she threw that lamp! Ooh that was where Hinata and Naruto first hugged! Right here is where Sai drew a portrait of me!_

Fang saw me twitch in the corner of his eye. He could feel the uneasy aura I was giving off.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, can I show you something?" Ino and the girls asked.

"Erm… Sure…?" I hesitantly answered.

They led me up a path of stairs, and down a wide hallway that looked incredibly familiar. We stopped in front of an old crimson door, and Ino took out a very small salmon-colored key.

"Sakura-chan," Ten Ten said, "Your old room!"

I took a small glance at the pink and magenta room, and soon shut the door to my old memories.

"I'm sorry, it's too painful."

"It's okay Sakura-Chan, we completely understand." Hinata explained.

_No you don't._

"Let's get down to the party!" Ino exclaimed.

As we reached the Rec room, a very overexcited Daito with an equally matched Naruto were having another Ramen Competition.

"I BET I CAN EAT MORE THAN YOU!" Daito yelled

"I'LL BEAT YOU! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed.

"OHH REALLY?"

"REALLY!" Both of them getting louder and louder with every word.

"BRRRINGG ITT ON-"

"SHUT UP!" An angry Fang with an even angrier Sasuke, were throwing kunai at the poor boys.

"OH MY YOUTH!"

"Wtf…" Kankuro muttered. **(A/N Sorry I haven't been using Kankuro… At all… He'll be important in late chapters! Don't Worry! :D)**

"PARTY TIME!" Ino yelled.

"Party..? Ok—ay Wha—What are we— going to do?" Hinata stuttered.

_Some things never change…_

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Yay! I'll go get the bottle!" Ino yelled, not only coming back with an empty soda bottle, but also tons of alcohol. "Sakura you spin first! This party is for you anyway!"

We all sat in a circle, sitting very comfortably on the carpeted floor. As I spun the bottle, it landed the 'Suna Idiot', Kankuro.

"Truth or Dare Kankuro?" I asked.

"Dare me!"

_Since it was your idea to start the game…. _

"I dare you, to run around Konoha singing caramelldansen-"

"THAT'S EASY!"

"—butt naked."

"Screw you." I burst into a laughing fit, and so did everyone else. Except for Fang, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji, who just had a very wide smirk. "But remember, I'm next."

"Oh I know." _He's an idiot. He won't do much. Riiight?_

"Fine…" He ran outside, and pulled his clothes off onto the porch.

"Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah  
Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp, nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med" **(A/N Well… You know the rest xD)**

As he returned into the house, we were all still laughing our asses off!Well, Temari kept repeating "MY EYES! OOHH MY EYES! I'M SCARED FORVER! MY EYES!"

"Ooh man you are such an idiot Kankuro." I commented.

"Really Sakura? So truth or Dare?" Kankuro hollered. **(A/N HOLLA! :D … I ate a lot of chocolate for this chapter xD)**

"Dare me Puppet Boy!"

"I dare you to strip down into your 'Under Garements',

"EASY!" I cut him off,

"But I'm not finished… You also have to sit in Gaara's lap for the rest of the game. "

**OH LA LA! **

I was so dumbfounded all I could say was: "WHAT THE HELL KANKURO!"

"You said 'Dare'. Now I gave you a dare." Kankuro sly said with a small smirk on his non-painted face.

"But that's not fair! That's also a dare for Gaara!" I reasoned.

"Then we'll skip him. Okay? Now Do It."

_You're SO DEAD Kankuro._

As I slowly changed, or in Kankuro's words, 'Strip Down' , I could see the glares Neji, Sasuke, and Fang were sending the poor Suna Boy. Oddly, Gaara had a very small smirk on his face.

"We're waiting pinky." Kankuro stated.

"You're pushing it puppet boy." I retorted.

As I slowly sat on Gaara, I could feel him tense up against me. And slowly, he got more comfortable, and snaked one arm around my waist.

"Ooohh.. Kankuro, you forgot! It's my turn, once again."

* * *

Thanks again for reviweing: **Lolita , ****Katteelyynn , ****mm , ****KaelinTheSwan **and , **Echo Uchiha !**

**SCORE BOARD TIME :D**

**GaaSaku: 7**

**NejiSaku: 3**

**SasuSaku: 1 **

**MultiSaku: 7 WHOA! **

**Review and Vote! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry but I'm shortening the chapters and wrapping everything up! Someone PM'ed me a storyline and I just LOVED it... So there will be about a couple more chapters and then all DONE! Well... for now...**

**Thanks for reviewing: Kunochi-wolfDemon**

**Eyamori and**

**cavsvsvsdvdsvsddvd  
**

**I'm sorry but no more scoreboard D: I decided on GaaSaku... ish... It'll come much later on :D But here are the results:**

**GaaSaku: 8**

**NejiSaku: 3**

**SasuSaku: 1 **

**MultiSaku: 9 - I'm sorry, I just couldn't make it work. But I have the chapters where I did try. I'll post them when I'm done as a _What could've happened._**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto**

__

**

* * *

**

****

Sakura POV

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled "Are you sure it was safe for Kankuro to do that?"

"Pfft… Hell Yeah. It's called revenge." I slowly eyed Sasuke, he knew completely what that meant.

"Are you sure it was safe to dare Kankuro that? Surely it was too cruel. Daring him to try to kiss the Hokage is just screaming 'DEATH BED!'" TenTen declared.

"DO YOU NOT NOTICE HOW SPARCELY DRESSED I AM?" I screamed.

"… Nevermin-" TenTen was quickly cut off as a screaming Kankuro burst in.

"HOLY FUCKING WEASLES!"

"… You're an idiot Kankuro. You know that?" I slyly asked.

"NO. I just…. Walked into… something…. Disturbing…"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SAND-NIN?" Tsunade burst in through the doors.

Everyone was thinking the same thing: _Run. _

I grabbed my doctor's coat and ran as fast as I could, and as expected, we all were scattered across Konoha. What else were we going to do? Plus, she can't get all of us….

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!" _I could hear Tsunade-Shisu yell from here! Man she's is ANGRY! But hey, Kankuro deserved it! OH CRAP. Where am I?_

As usual, I was stuck in a stupid dilemma.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviewing! : ****Kunochi-wolfDemon , ****Eyamori , and ****cavsvsvsdvdsvsddvd  
**

**I'm sorry but no more scoreboard D: I decided on GaaSaku... ish... It'll come much later on :D But here are the results:**

**GaaSaku: 8**

**NejiSaku: 3**

**SasuSaku: 1 **

**MultiSaku: 9 - I'm sorry, I just couldn't make it work. But I have the chapters where I did try. I'll post them when I'm done as a _What could've happened._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing: Hanaakarii**

**Echo Uchiha **and

**Mitzzi  
**

**The Rest of my plot will unfold super quickly, and I think maybe 5 Chapters Left? I think...**

_

* * *

_

_Where the HELL am I?_

**Like I would know… Wait! Look at the Hokage Tower! We're by the Inn! Let's GO!**

_Like Hell I will, all of them will probably end up going there…_

**Then where are we going?**

_Let's just wander around… _

What was I to do? I don't want to be closer to them, but I always don't want to be. Obviously my team had already grown attached to them, and I have a mission to complete; therefore, I can't just leave. It would make all bonds with Konoha and I break, making them actually go after me. Plus, I just… Can't. I have to keep one thing in mind:

_**They shun me. **_Both Inner and Me 'said' at the same time.

As I continued to wander through what seemed to be a never ending path through this forbidden city, I heard a very faint murmur. Followed by a poof.

"I believe she is getting closer to the Konoha Twerps." _Is that Kin's voice?_

"Good, Good. About how longer do you think until we should attack?" _Now that voice is SUPER familiar._

"The maximum should be by the end of the month. He lover boy keeps convincing her that the Konoha kids 'Shun her and she should NEVER GO BACK!' Sadly, she seems to believe him."

"That means his death will be 10 times more memorable… Well, is that all to report?"

"Yes Leader-Sama." _LEADER-SAMA! THAT'S—THAT'S WHAT THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS ADDRESS PEIN BY!_

"Good, report back tomorrow." That was soon followed by a faint poof.

_SOMEONE IS ALIIED WITH AKATSUKI! But… It can't be Daito, he—He's not that deceitful!_

"Oi Sakura-Chan I didn't see you there." Kin blurted.

"Hahaha." I let out a super awkward laugh. "Well…"

Kin was smarter than that, so he went straight to the point. "Cut the crap, what did you hear?"

"Nothing! I just, I was startled!" **THINK SAKURA THINK!** "What were you doing here in a dark alley? I was worried! What if something happened to you? My own teammate would be cruelly hurt without me even knowing why!" **Man you are the Queen of bullshit.**

"Ohh… Erm… Okay?" Kin stated as he slowly walked away.

_I have to tell Lady Tsunade!_

**Thank you for reviewing: Hanaakarii**

**Echo Uchiha **and

**Mitzzi  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own Nauto D:**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to the Hokage Tower. Even though I thought it was close, in this situation I estimated wrong. I was still in eye view, but it was about 7 miles away. And just one distraction could lead to more. And knowing my stupid life, one was bound to show up.

"MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" _Crap. _"MY CHERRY BLOSSOM, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME SO FAST?" _Keep going Sakura, just keep going._

I was extremely determined, and weirdly I found everyone on my way there. I ignored a pleading Shikamaru who was being 'tackled' by Ino and Temari, with Kiba slowly sobbing on the side. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing/walking towards the Hokage Tower also, but stopped as soon as I buzzed past them. Kankuro and TenTen were arguing which type of fighting style was better: Kung Fu or Puppetry? Everyone else was just doing something oblivious or just standing there gawking in awe and the pink blur.

I burst into the poorly furnished office filled with sake, "Lady –_pant- _Tsunade- _pant – _Daito – _pant – AHHH._"

"Sakura-Chan? I'm sorry but Lady Tsunade isn't here right now…" Shizune awkwardly rubbed the back of her head in a Naruto-sort-of-way.

_I think I just died inside. Please tell me she's just joking… PLEASE._

"Yeah, she went with Kakashi and Jiriya for tea!" _Atleast it's only 2 blocks away._

**Two VERY LONG blocks away. **

"YOU FORGOT ME YOUTHGUL SHIZUNE, BUT DON'T WORRY! WE ARE ALL YOUTHFULLY BACK HERE!" Both of us sweat-dropped as Gai made entrance.

"Anyway… What do you need Sakura-Chan?"

_Erm… I didn't think this through did I? This maybe a little awkward as I was the one who brought him?_

"Lady Tsunade! Kin, he is keeping contact with the Akatsuki!" That statement was quickly followed by gasps of horror. " I was taking a walk, and I heard him do some special jutsu and speak with Leader-Sama!"

"Leader-Sama?" Jiriya asked.

"I mean… Erm.. Pein-kuuu…" Kakashi could tell I still somehow felt the need to address them as my friends, but I knew it was just wrong.

"Hmm.. Does he know you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't think so, I'm confused him with my friendliness…"

"So he doesn't know you know, or that we know what we know about him?"

_Uhhh… Confused…_

"Yes, but knowing his intellect your suddenly friendly statement Sakura made him more suspicious. " Kakashi informed.

"So he might know that Sakura knows, but he doesn't know we know about knowing about him."

"YOUTHFUL YOSH!" Can you guess who said that?

"Ermm… What should we do?" I asked.

"Let's follow him, and if necessary interrogate him, but slyly. We should not be obvious towards him. If he figures out, who knows what the Akatsuki will do?"

".. But first, what is the Akatsuki planning now?"

"Well, what I heard went a little like this…" **(A/N Just read what happened last chapter! Otherwise, take some guesses. xD)**

"The prize to them is clearly obvious… You."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank You For Reviewing: miikodesu**

**Katteellyynnn **and

**Echo Uchiha **- Btw, thanks you for reading my story and dealing with my sudden Writer's Blocks! **Katelyn** you too! :D

**Soooo... I kinda have a plot change in Mind ... That next couple of chapters will be... yesh..**

**MULTISAKU! :D**

**I tried to imply some ItaSaku in this Chapter... But This is getting hard to remember, especially with my School Crap. xD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"N—" Once again I internally cursed myself for stuttering like an idiot. "NO! That's not possible… I mean… I know they would want revenge, but this is just too damn easy to foil. There has to be some trap in this."

"Exactly, now… For more planning!" Lady Tsunade yelled as she slapped a scroll on her huge desk. "This is the list of all jounin that can protect you!"

It read: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kankuro.

"Neji is the only youthful one that knows about Sakura's youthful mission!" _I guess Gai knows too._

"Knowing Shikamaru, he will figure out sooner or later." Kakashi pointed out. "Sasuke would interrogate you. Naruto would also do the same…"

_That rules out them…_

"LEE IS YOUTHFUL!"

"And he would most probably annoy the crap out of Neji and somehow squeeze out the information about her mission." Jiriya informed.

"Kiba and Kankuro would just plainly flirt with her, and end in their very violent death…" Tsunade joked.

"So right now, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru are basically the only ones who know… Or will eventually know."

"If that's what you're basing it one, I think we too qualify."_ DAMN THAT UCHIHA AND HIS NINJA SKILLS!_

"WHAT MISSION SAKURRRAA-CHHAAN?"

"… How much of that did you hear?" Tsunade asked.

"Enough to say that I want in on this 'protection' mission."

"No." I blurted out.

"No? WHY?" Naruto obnoxiously asked.

"No."

"No?" _Damn all Uchihas. They could always read right through me…_

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Itachi asked me._

"… _Nothing…"_

"_You're lying." He plainly stated._

"_No I'm—Ohh..." He took his index finger and lifted my chin to look him straight in the eye. "I… Uhhh… Uhh…."_

"_Tell me, what's wrong?" He brushed away a stray strand of hair from my face._

"_N—Nothing!"_

"_Sakur—COME ON SAKURA WE'RE GOING TO THE MARKET! COME ON! I'M NOT WAITING FOREVER!" Konan yelled, pulling a very sad Sasori and an equally mad Deidara. _

"_Remember, this isn't over Sakura-Chan…" Itachi purred._

"_BYE ITA-KUN!" I quickly composed myself yelled._

"_Comme ooonnn Sakuuraa-chaannn!" A very impatient Sasori yelled._

_Flashback Over._

"Can I ask why?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"I'll do it." A deep voice stated.

"How fucking many people are listening to this _**confidential**_ conversation!" Tsunade yelled.

"Gaara-Kun!" _Crap. _My outburst was soon followed by a murmur of 'Gaara-kun?'

"I said I'll do it."

"I don't know, what if they were to attack-." Tsunade questioned, but was soon interrupted.

"I said I'll do it." Sasuke glared at him, and Lady Tsunade noticed it was if it was screaming at her.

"Whatever floats your boat… But you know we need to take serious precautions. Sasuke! You're joining this protection program!

"WHAT?" Gaara and I screamed.

"Uhhh… Lady Tsunade I don't think that would be the greatest idea—" Kakashi was quickly cut off by Gai.

"YOUTHFUL KAKASHI IS WRONG! THIS CAN BE A TRAINING EXCERSIE!"

"Two against one! Now, let's-" Tsunade was quickly cut off this time by the copy nin.

"WAIT! What about Jiriya and Shizune's viewpoint?"

"NO! I overrule, I'm the Hokage." Kakashi pouted, but it was unseen because of his 'old mask. "Now, operation stalk Daito and Kin now underway!"

* * *

**Thank You For Reviewing: miikodesu , ****Katteellyynnn **and , **Echo Uchiha **

**Soooo... I kinda have a plot change in Mind ... That next couple of chapters will be... yesh..**

**MULTISAKU! :D**

**I tried to imply some ItaSaku in this Chapter... But This is getting hard to remember, especially with my School Crap. xD **

**Reivew Please! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviewing: Hanaakarii **and

**Echo Uchiha - **I just enjoy how you like stuck with the story even though I didn't updat at all for like 2 weeks xD**  
**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto!**

_Thoughts or Flashback!_

ENJOY :D

_

* * *

___

Well that was super weird…

The three of us, plus Naruto, were walking to Ichiraku. Mostly because Naruto was pleading on his knees for us to eat there and not ditch this time.

"HEEYY! HEY YOUTHFUL GUYS! OVER HERE!" _Ohh yay, Lee… Don't get me wrong he's a great guy, but he always comes and the wrong times. Even worse, he makes those situations Twenty-Times worse._

"Hey Lee! Do you want to eat with-" Naruto was quickly cut off.

"MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN, WHY WERE YOU YOUTFULLY RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?" Lee yelled as he shed his anime tears.

"I— Uhhh.. Nothing Lee…"

"BUT SAKURA-CHHANNN—"

_**BAM!**_

"Shut up, she's our Sakura-chan."

"Fang! Come on I told you, please just stop."

"…. Fine." Fang's eyes scanned from left to right. Sasuke was glaring at Gaara, while Gaara was doing the same to Sasuke. Naruto and Lee were just staring in awe at Fang at his stealth. "What are you even doing?"

"We're going out to eat at Ichiraku!" He raised his eyebrow in question. "You know, that ramen place we ate at! It's the only place we've actually eaten at… Soon do you want to come?"

"..." _I guess that's a Yes? But hey, if he's going to act like that, two people can play at that game!_

"COME ON LET'S GO THEN! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled and I grabbed Fang's arm.

"YOSH! A YOUTHFUL RACE TO SEE WHO'S MORE YOUTHFUL THAN THE OTHER! :D" Lee screamed. At that, everyone stopped.

"Ahahahaha… Nevermind… Let's just walk. I don't know if a 'Youthful race to see who's more youthful than the other' is what I need right now…." I slowly stated. We continued to walk, but I felt like something was wrong…

_Why are Sasuke and Gaara glaring like that at Fang? I knew Fang was different, but they aren't what you would call normal… I mean, just look at Fang. He's basically the tall, dark, and handsome type of guy, but doesn't everyone try to act like that? I mean—_

Looking down, I was still holding onto Fang's hand! _**Despair! D:**_

**Gaara POV**

_Well… I was replaced._

_**FLASHBACK! :D**_

"Hi honey, I'm home!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled.

"How was work today honey?" I sarcastically replied.

"Okay stop with the sarcasm you too. You're both creeping me out." Kankuro pointed out.

"Hahah yeah… Heyyy Gaara?" She asked.

"What—" _Poke. _"What the crap are you doing?"

"Poking you. :D" _Poke_

"Well.. Stop." I demanded. She had her index finger stop in midair as I commanded that.

"No. Way." _Poke._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**(A/N Yeah I know that was **_**very**_** fluffy, but it's not like they're going to be all over each other. Just Patience :D)**

**SAKURA POV**

_Hooolllyyy shit. I think I'm completely screwed. _

I finally let go of his hand, but not in a peaceful way. I dropped it down like it was on fire, surprising Fang and weirdly myself as well.

"Haha… I forgot, I have to go to the Inn and check on something! I'll be right back!" _Of course I lied. Wouldn't you do that too?_

I ran as fast as I could, far away from that forsaken… whatever just happened. Knowing how cruel my life has been going, something was just bound to pop up in my life again.

"So it was true, Foreheads back!" _The Ami Bitches. I might as well KILL. THEM. NOW. Remember, just keep running. Go to the Hokage Tower and demand Neji or something. _

Surprisingly, their little group gained three new members I've never seen before. Figures though, Ino left their 'Mean Girl Group', lose one gain three? I know I've seen two of those girls in Suna though.

"Forehead? That's your nickname? My gizzard has a better name than that!"

"Haha! Good One Matsuri!" _MATSURI! She seemed nicer in Suna…_

"Tell me about it! So—" I quickly cut her off.

"Just. Shut. Up. Or are you forgetting that you're messing with an S-Class Missing-Nin?" The moment I finished that statement, they were gone. "Take that you bitches." I ran fast once more, but I didn't know where.

I didn't have a plan, or anything to theme it off of. The Inn? Hell no! Fang would probably be there and have plenty of questions for why I blew them off. Or maybe he's working with the Akatsuki too? No, he wasn't there when Daito and Kin reported to the Akatsuki. Plus I said I was going to the Inn, that would mean everyone would tag along to meet me there eventually.

To the Hokage Tower I guess. Maybe having Neji would be MUCH better. He would be quiet and aid me in battle as well as Gaara. Thinking of it, I've never fought on the battlefield with Gaara. I had to keep my identity a secret, and not many people can people punch through buildings like I do. Lady Tsunade can, but thousands, maybe millions can tell the difference between us! Duh.

Soon, the Hokage Tower came back into view. This was way too easy though. And before I knew it, Daito and Kin were waiting in front of building, just hanging around there for no apparent reason. It's like they were there just to ruin my day.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I regretfully asked.

"Funny, we were actually looking for you and Fang. You just stormed away from me yesterday… And Fang, I actually haven't seen him since that hell of a sleepover." Kin stated.

_YOSH! So Fang isn't in contact with the Akatsuki as well! WOOHOO! Well… What to do now?_

"Oi Sakura-Chan? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?" Daito asked.

"Erm, Nothing. I have to go to Ichiraku, but I forgot where it was…"

_Okay Yeah I lied again, but really I have to! If I said 'I'm going to complain to the Hokage about this shitty protection thing. Ohh yeah! It's actually because you're cheating on this village with the Akatsuki.' Well…. Not exactly like that. But you get what I mean_.

_Plus if I did get past them with a stupid excuse, they would be suspicious and listen into our conversation. I just have to __**wait.**_

**Thanks for reviewing: Hanaakarii , **and **Echo Uchiha **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for Reviewing! :D**

**Echo Uchiha - **LOL yeeaahh I'm thinking maybe 5... 4... 3... 6..? Chapters. I'm not sure. But I know it'll end soon x]

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto**

_Thoughts_

**Inner.**

* * *

"LET'S GO THAN! WOOHOO!" Daito yelled.

"Erm… Yeah, let's go…" I reluctantly answered.

"Wait, Daito. I forgot a couple things at the Inn. Come with me." _Way too obvious Kin…_

"Why can't I come?" I asked.

"If we were attacked it would be suspicious that you were one to fight. Also, I always partner with Daito on the battlefield." T_hat Crap Bastard!_

"You can't deny it Sakkuuraa-Chhaaannn! Sakura and Fang, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G—OOOOWWW!"

"I swear Daito, your death will be caused by either me or Fang." I stated. "Fine you little twerps go and get your scrolls or whatever." They ran off into the direction of the Inn, but I knew there were many dark allies were they could do that contact jutsu.

I wouldn't be able to find the others. To think about it, Gaara and Sasuke are my 'body guards.' They are probably the **worst **body guards in the entire world. I'm stranded, alone, near the .. I guess you can say enemy. Going alone would probably stupid and I could get myself killed, but you need to take some chances. If I pass up on this, where might I get another opportunity? If I do change to Neji, he'll be up my crack 24/7.

I followed them into one creepy ally all right! Of course to take precaution, I jumped on the roof and watched them from the ledge. Hopefully they would not see me, but most probably they would throw a kunai in my direction. I could just mask my chakra and pretend I'm just a stray cat. ^.^

"Ready Daito?" Kin asked.

"I don't know… I mean. Should we really be doing this? Sakura was nice to us all along… And these Konoha Kids don't seem that bad! I mean like –"

"You're going soft Daito. What would Leader-Sama say if he heard you say this? Remember, this is just step one. And I think step two can actually come very soon." _SOON! NOOOO! _"Come Daito, remember the plan! Once we confirm to Leader-Sama, we'll be powerful and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

_**WHAT? **_Both Inner and I yelled in my head.

"We'll have our revenge on those stupid idiots who picked on us as kids!" Kin exclaimed.

"What about everyone else?" Daito asked.

"THEY WILL LEARN TO FEAR US! NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS DAMN IT!" Kin screamed. He then took out a blank scroll and a pen. He resembled Sai _**A LOT**_ right now…

"Horse, Tiger, Giraffe, Snake, Crane…" Daito whispered while he made hand signs. At the same time, Kin was swiftly writing down the names of the hand signs and setting it up as a summoning scroll. Suddenly, they stopped and bit their thumbs and planted it on the scroll.

"You're early. What's wrong?" Leader-Sama asked.

"I think we need a change in plans. We might be able to carry out much more sooner than expected. She is showing tons of friendliness to the Konoha Kids. We might only need 3 Days at maximum."

"Expected, for she is weak."

_Weak? Really? I totally destroyed two of your members, and you still call me weak? _

_**COME HERE RIGHT NOW! I'LL GO AND KICK YOUR ASS! SHANNRO!**_

_Erm, Inner…. We need a plan first._

**Oooh Yeahhh…. How 'bout you punch and I'll push?**

…_. No. Plus, how the hell would we get him to follow me to a super big cliff?_

"Now, we will go onto Act Two Now. The rendezvous point will be the outer wall of Konoha. Bird and Puppet will be there. Crow will be waiting. Bird and Puppet will plow through the first layer. Crow will be the one to face her."

"Understood!" Daito and Kin yelled, at the same time.

"Good. Be there. Not too early. Not too late." Leader-Sama declared.

"HAI!" They agreed.

_Uhh… Now WHAT?_

**GO!**

_Go where? _

**TOO THE HOKAGE TOOOWEER!**

_OOHH. Right. X]_

"Wait, what's that! UP THERE!" _Damn that fucking Kin._


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviewing: miikodesu **and

**Echo Uchiha**

**Truthfully, I am 100% confused what to do with the GaaSaku thing xD **

**I've reread my story, and it is SOO not popping up as a GaaSaku Story like I hoped..**

**But I know everything else will ufold VERY VERY soon... Maybe like, 3 or 2 chapters? :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! **

_Thoughts - _**ENJOY! :D**

_

* * *

_

_CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Uhh.. TELEPORT AWAY!_

I left in a poof, but meaning I unmasked my chakra. I knew what that would do, now the plan is. Get to the Hokage Tower before they get to me. I teleported in front Ichiraku, but they will be on my tail in a matter of seconds.

I 'passed' more like shoved tons of people on my way. Lee was quiet when I passed them this time. All he did was gawk at my speed. Knowing Fang as my partner, he knew that meant the worst. He ran and tried to catch up to me. Knowing his height and long legs, he would catch up by the time we reach the door.

I rushed up the stairs and passed a very tired looking Shizune. She didn't sense me till I passed her, and maybe a little after that. Fang kept his 'Stealth is Key' theme in mind, and buzzed past her like a windy day.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you here? What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Dwato and nesdfnbg;oebvdn;neg…" I mumbled out, but obviously showed I was fatigue.

"Uhhh.. What?" Tsunade asked/yelled.

"Daito! And KIN! I followed them and they contacted the Akatsuki! They're suppose to be at the outer wall of Konoha in THREE DAYS!" I screamed. Fang looked at me in a 'What-The-Fuck-Is-Going-On?' look. After about fifteen seconds, he already comprehended everything going on. Problem is, nobody knew what to do next.

"Here, we will double all security! Tell all Konoha 11 and the Sabaku's to go to the outer wall! We will arrange from there!" Tsunade commanded.

"HAI!"

**Kin POV**

"That was obviously Sakura." Daito pointed out.

"You men are fails." Leader-Sama said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"They will most probably be ready for us then with much security. Therefore, we must go now! Rendezvous point will be the same. If they're there, you know what to do."

"HAI!" We yelled.

**Sakura POV**

_Huh, what were the odds that they all would be at Ichiraku?_

As Fang explained to them what was happening, I could promise you everyone would then scream traitor in the air. Surprisingly, nobody did. All I heard was a 'You-Never-Know.' Why are the judging him gracefully? Is it because I brought him?

"Our destinies are telling us to go there. LET US GO NOW!" Neji exclaimed. We were all soon rushing on the rooftops to get there. The way there was definitely quiet. Everyone had raging thoughts that clashed with the serine silence.

Sasuke was probably thinking about Itachi. How he wants his dear revenge on his older brother. Gaara was most probably thinking of revenge on Deidara. Neji, Lee, and TenTen would maybe want a rematch with Kisame. Last time, he bailed before he could get the final strike. Of course, I was thinking about the various ways to kill Sasori like I did before..

_Now wait… How the fuck are these people alive? Deidara was killed by Sasuke long ago… And I killed Sasori long ago. What if all of them got 'resurrected?'_

The moment we reached the outer wall, I think everyone was thinking the same thing:

_What if we all don't make it out alive?_

"Hey, I guess we weren't the only ones called here." The old copy-nin stated.

I took in the scene before me, and all of our sensei's or ex-sensei's were there! Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, everyone was there, but nobody would say anything_._

_I feel like this is my __entire__ fault. I put everyone's life in danger._

Gaara read right through me, and placed a knowing hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry."

"But I—" I pleaded, but was cut off when he hugged me.

"Do. Not. Worry." I gave in, and we stood there for what seemed forever.

**Itachi POV**

"I wanted to go against Saakkuuraa-Channn." Deidara exclaimed.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against pinky." Kisame pointed out.

"LIKE YOU WOULD DO ANY BETTER FISH FACE!"

"I'm just saying. When she was here, she would always kick your ass."

"Stop acting childish. She is now a powerful enemy. We cannot take any chances." Leader-Sama commanded.

"And Itachi will suffice? I say we just surprise kidnap her."

"Sasori, that sounded so Pedo." Deidara stated.

"SHUT UP!"

"I think we should just stick with the plan." I said, but was ignored. Once more…

_Just stick with the plan, and everything would fall into place. Remember that Itachi._

**Thanks for reviewing: miikodesu **and **Echo Uchiha ! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing: miikodesu**

**Two More Chapters and thats final. I think... Yeah. MMhhhMM. I'm sure. I think. THIS IS HARD . D: xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Thoughts!_

_**Enjoy! :D**_**

* * *

**

Tsunade POV

"Now that you are all here, let's discuss what's happening. The Akatsuki are bound to appear here within the next 3 days or so. If they are to show up, I'm splitting up everyone into teams. Sakura is in charge of Konoha 11. Gaara will be in leading the Sabaku's, but they also be under Sakura's command if needed. Kakashi and Gai will both lead the senseis."

"Hai!"

"Now everyone head outside the wall!" I commanded. " Sakura, wait here for a second."

"What do you need Hokage-Sama?" she asked.

_Hokage-Sama? She.. She really has changed. _

"You need to keep an eye out for Naruto and Gaara. If two or more Akatsuki show up, tell them to stand down. Let the others handle it."

"Is that really a bright idea? I mean we will all be there! We would be so much more powerful with tem on our side! Gaara only lost because it was two against one—"

"My thought is final." I cut her off.

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

_What's really happening Sakura-Chan?_

**Sakura POV**

A I caught up with the others, I stole a glance at Naruto.

"I'm totally going to be them and be the next EPIC HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO!" He had his foolish grin spread from ear to ear.

_It's too bad I'll be there to stop it before anything happens…_

A rustling in the bushes was what made everyone freeze in their spot.

"Long time no see Sakura-Chan." _Deidara!_

"Why is everyone calling her Sakura-Chan?" Fang muttered, it didn't go unnoticed. Of course, they let it go because we have _**way**_ more important things to deal with right now.

I glanced at Kakashi, and he already had a plan in mind: Stay Together. Beat them Together. Soon, Sasori popped out as well.

It was a weird stare off. I didn't expect them to just come and attack, but I know their plan must be excellent and genius-like. I had to do what's right.

"Everyone is now under NEJI AND HINATA! NARUTO! GAARA!" I yelled and _poof_'ed away along with Naruto. Gaara left in a swirl of Sand.

**Sasuke POV**

_Leave with the jinchuurikis, smart._

"Why did Sakura-Chan leave? Tobi is a good boy!"

_Oh dear Kami, is that what she had to deal with while she was there?_

"Stop with the staring. Let's just get this over with." I stated, and everyone started their own battles with who they wanted their 'revenge' with. Of course that meant Shikamaru is going to find Hidan. WAIT, if Itachi isn't here now, he's going after Sakura-Chan!

**(A/N I'm sorry, but I suck at fight scenes. Just bear with me xD)**

**Sakura POV**

"Why can't we help fight Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"If they were to capture you, who knows what would happen. Please, we must head to the Hokage Tower and have you hide under Tsunade's care."

"What about you—" I cut Gaara off.

"Do. Not. Worry. I will be fine okay? Just get to safety." I was bear hugged by Naruto. I could tell Gaara was in conflict with himself if he should just let me leave him like that. But I knew what exactly had to be done. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a nice group hug with Naruto.

"Do me a favor Sakura. Just don't die." Gaara said and of course I promised I would. Soon a _poof _and _swoosh _was heard and they were on their way to the Hokage Tower.

I quickly ran to the others. I knew for sure, we were going to face the worst. Kisame was going against TenTen, Lee, and Neji. Hidan and Kakuzu were facing the worst from Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. For some random reason unknown, Itachi and Leader-Sama weren't there. They probably were looking for the jinchuurikis. Tobi and Zetsu were off against random people who approached them. Deidara and Sasori were looking around for someone, I'm guessing, that would be me. _Great… _

"There!" _Damn Pinocchio boy._

"Let's see if you can face this." I heard Sasori mutter.

_Munch. Munch. Munch. _

"Have a taste of my birds…"

I jumped up and out of the way, but was soon followed by more of those damn birds.

"What the Fuck are you guys doing? Go back to everyone else. She's mine." Itachi yelled.

We jumped into a clearing in this forsaken forest, and just stared at each other. He didn't attack me. I didn't attack him. What is he thinking?

"Sakura-Chan…" He slowly began to approach me, while I took many steps back from this weird and not to mention creepy situation.

My back hit a very sturdy damn tree. As soon as he noticed this, he wedged his arms around me. I am fucking trapped. _What…._

And he hugged me.

…_THE HELL?_


	21. Chapter 21 Pein To The World

**THIS IS THE LONGEST. CHAPTER. IN THE ENTIRE. STORY. WTF.**

**It took me forever... Well.. not forever but you know what I mean... I had to research jutsu and crap D:**

**Ahhh... TWOOO MOOORE CHAPTERS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing: AnimeLuver216**

**ME - **I dunno why, but I LOL'ed at your review. I don't usually like cliffhangers, but I had a writer's block :3 ... Yeah I don't write out my plots... xD

**Hanaakarii**

**Echo Uchiha **and

**miikodesu**

**Btw: I have the next chapter typed up... But I'm going to post it tomorrow! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA :D LOL. **

* * *

"Not to be Rude, but what the HELL are you doing Itachi?" I asked. He ignored me, of course. He dug his head into the crook of my neck and hugged me tighter.

"I'm on your side." _WTF. D; __**CONFUSED! **_"I would never lose faith in Konoha. Plus, I knew you were on a mission to join the Akatsuki the entire time… It's obvious that the Hokage would never give up her top medic-nin. You were good at acting though. You fooled everyone."

"Ooohh… Okay?" _**STILL CONFUSED D;**_

"Come on," He stopped hugging me, but held a strong grip on my hand. "Let's go help the others."

"Wow Ita-Kun, you still are my big brother." _**UNDERSTANDING :D**_

As we were near the battlefield, I could sudden 'earthquakes' and feel the heat of the battle. The scene before me left me sickened and depressed.

Hidan and Kakuzu lay on the ground dead. Their lifeless bodies sickened me. Not only that, but haven't they died 3 times already?

Kisame was being cornered by Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. The rest of team Gai went after Deidara, who was desperately flying thorough the air on his clay bird. Sasori was probably the only one who was holding things in his favor. Many of his puppets were holding off everyone, even Hinata with her Byakugan. Nobody got close enough to even smell him. **(A/N SHAT UP. I couldn't think of anything xD) **Tobi was being chased around by Ino. Of course he was yelling 'Tobi-Is-A-Good-Boy.' Zetsu and Shino were dueling it out, but they were equally matched. The sensei's were off looking for Leader-Sama, when I finally spotted Kakashi.

I pointed to him, and both Itachi and I _poof'ed next to him. _

"Trust Him Kakashi-Sensei." I assured him. "Itachi, help them against Pein-Sama." I quickly ran back to battlefield, leaving Ita-Kun to explain for himself.

_We don't have enough people… We… We might lose. _

As if reading my mind, Tsunade popped up out of nowhere with Gaara and Naruto at her sides and said, "Oh Hell NO. We. Will. Win."

Tsunade headed towards Kakashi-Sensei while the two jinchuurikis strolled towards me.

"We can't let you have all the glory! LET'S GO AND FIGHT! WOOHOO!" The blonde baka yelled.

"I was too worried." Gaara stated as he pulled me into a soft embrace.

"Guys, go and help them. I need to find my team." Naruto winced when I said 'team', "I need to make sure Fang is on our side."

"Fine…" They pouted, but became serious once more and went towards the war.

I ran closer to the Outer Wall of Konoha. Leader-Sama and the minions would probably be there looking for me. And for once, I was right. ^.^

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DIPSHITS?" I heard Fang yell.

"DOING WHAT'S RIGHT!" They were atleast ten feet away from stepping inside the Great Village of Konohagakure. Fang and Kin were obviously fighting, but Daito stood on the side. He looked confused, not knowing what he would do.

"'DOING WHAT'S RIGHT?' YOU ARE INSANE!" I hide in the trees,keeping quite to the ones in the scene unfolding in front of me.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU WOULD BE ON MY SIDE!" _DID he just imply that…? I'LL KILL YOU KIN! __**DESPAIR! D; **_

"COME ON DAITO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME? Or are you just a fully blown coward?" Daito then rushed Kin against a once sturdy tree that was now barely standing.

"Just shut up Kin. You don't know what you're getting into." Fang stated.

"Ha. I'm a coward, huh?"

"You got that right. Actually, your more like a stupid baka. Right when everything is going down, you just give up?"

"No. I'm being nice. You're just a revenge obsessed bastard." Daito retorted.

"No, I AM SETTING THINGS RIGHT!"

"SETTING THINGS RIGHT? ARE YOU INSANE! YOU ARE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE JUST TO HAVE YOUR STUPID REVENGE ON CHILDHOOD BULLIES! WHERE IS THAT RIGHT?"

The ground began to shake. Boulders and large rocks formed slowly. An idiot could tell that this was definitely not a good sign.

_Past memories are sparking incredible power… I have to calm them down!_ I appeared from my hiding spot, but nobody seemed to care. Everyone was keenly content with killing Kin, but that's not the way to solve things.

"DAITO! STOP!" _Ignored…_ _Great… _Atleast Fang glanced at me, but he pointed with his head at the scene unfolding.

Soon, rocks and boulders were flying everywhere. Strong winds swooshed in every direction. All I could do was stare in awe at what was happening. What was I to do? Kin and Daito were actually standing very close, which lead to my perfect plan…

I summoned chakra to my hand and ran towards them will all my might. I even pumped chakra to my feet to become even faster. As I approached them, I powerfully punched the ground beneath them, making them fall to the ground from loss of concentration.

_Now…. What to do now? THINK! THINK! THINK! _

I jumped back next to a much focused Fang. We have to learn to fight together as the three of us, but without saying it out loud for all to hear. I'm used to Fang, but Daito always fights with Kin. Rendering him useless for Kin knows all of his attacks. Atleast Daito knows all of his as well. What to do then? Wait and watch Daito's antics.

Boulders and small trees flew in every direction. This must be what happens when he slightly losses control. Imagine when he is very angry…. Okay, now is the time to panic.

Fang reacted before I did, so he pulled me by the arm to avoid the slashes of wind coming at eighty miles per hour. He did a couple hand signs, and flew through the sky doing a very special jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: PIERCING FIRE DANCE!" Fang yelled. **(A/N I couldn't think of any of my own fire jutsu, so I found this game on Facebook called Ninja Saga. LOL YOSH, this jutsu is from this game, and so would all jutsus that are not from actual Naruto.) **As he neared Kin, he made more hand signs and yelled "FIRE STYLE: RAISING FIRE FIST!"

It was like fireworks, so beautiful, but dangerous at the same time. What should I do now? Total epic ninja mode is the way to go. ;D

"LIGHTNING STYLE: SCATTER STORM SHOT!" I yelled and aimed at the stupid Kin baka. I know this is a cheap triple team, but that idiot earned it.

Lightning and fire soared through the air and hit Kin straight on, or what we thought happened. Stupid wind clone plot device!

We split up, leaving only one to find him. Fang went south, Daito checked around the clearing, while I went into the village. What I found, was defiantly not expected.

"Hello little Cherry Blossom."

"LEADER-SAMA!"

"I am no longer your leader. Now, I am your enemy. Fight me. NOW." I didn't need to be told twice. It's not that I didn't like him, it's just that I didn't really talk to him while I was part of the Akatsuki… Usually I would only talk to Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, or Konan. I actually did fight a lot with Kisame, but It was really fun to bug him. If I bugged Pein-Sama… I think I would've been killed.

I quickly made hand signs and yelled "LIGHTNING STYLE: FLASH LIGHTNING IMPULSE!" It weirdly obliterated him, but I knew it was a clone.

_Up? Down? Left? Right? Where is he? Only one option left, BELOW! _

I smashed the ground below me with my infamous cherry blossom impact. _He's not there. What?_

"I was there, but I know you're smarter than that…" He muttered and pulled out a scroll faster than the eye could see. "Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path."

_SHIT. _I quickly jumped back and behind thousands of trees. Pein summoned a crapping huge statue that releases multiple chakra rods from its abdomen. When the rods are in place, Pein uses the statue to spew a dragon-like creature from its mouth, which removes the souls of any person it comes in contact with. Which that means… I'm totally screwed.

I jumped back and made up my mind. It was time to use that training with Itachi to use. I clasped my hand together and yelled "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change!" It was probably the only thing that would work at a time like this. To him, it should seem I am casting the same jutsu to him, but of course it's just a genjutsu I learned from Ita-Kun... So now was the perfect time to cast all the jutsus I learned during my time there, but I have to remember not to run out of chakra.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" I yelled once more. I learned this old jutsu when I was watching Fishy Boy spar against Ita-Kun… Of course, what would Pein do to counteract my jutsus? Run away.

He _poof_'ed away about 2 miles away. Oddly, he didn't mask his chakra. Which I think is a trap. To avoid that, I ran in the opposite direction. The sensei's are bound to find him if he keeps being reckless like that. _Nope._

"You think I'm that stupid little girl?" Leader-Sama asked.

"Well yeah I was kind of counting on that." I smoothly retorted.

"You're going to regret that." He was obviously angry, but hey what's the worst that could happen? "SIX PATHS OF PAIN!" _Never mind… I hate life. _

"Don't you worry Sakura-chan, we're on your side." I rigorously turned my head to see the owner of the voice.

"What— What are you doing?" There stood Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. Of course, lead by the infamous Itachi.

"We couldn't leave you alone. Plus, what would we do without you pink?" _I swear to Kami Kisame, you call me pinky one more time…_ I thought of strangling him, but all I did on the outside was twitch a little. It obviously freaked them out a bit.

"You're probably almost out of chakra, stand aside." Sasori commanded.

Atleast Itachi knew what I was going to say, "Hell. No. I am not one to stand down in a fight." They all gave me a knowing look, then slowly nodded their heads.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique."

Sasori summoned his newly refurbished Third Kazekage Puppet and whispered, "Iron Sand Gathering."

Deidara activated C3 into his clay.. penguin.. bird things.. ***

Kisame screamed "Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" Me? I didn't know what to do. If I used my chakra fused strength, I would need to be up close. That means I would have to dodge the never ending jutsus the bakas are using. A long distance jutsu would have to suffice, but what would I use? All of my long distance jutsus were copied by the ones around me now… What was I to do?

_It's not like I could trap him in a bubble and punch him around in it… That's IT! Four-Corner Sealing Barrier! If it was meant to seal a Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, then I think it could seal him… But we need more people to distract him!_

I ran away from this horrid scene, hoping atleast Itachi would understand. He should, his IQ is like a billion…

_Problem is, where was everyone? Weren't they suppose to hold back them…? Then who are they against? _

I came closer to a clearing and saw Fang, and Daito, along with the sensei's trying to fit against Kin and two younger men. I didn't even need to jump into the clearing as Fang could tell where I was.

"Who the hell—" I asked, but I was cut off. "They're experiments of the Akatsuki. I'm guessing they're being forced to fight. The one with white hair is named Suigetsu. He can turn into water! It's… amazing.." He paused. "The other is Jūgo, he has some self-control problems. He yelled telling us he didn't want to fight, but he gets incredible power out of nowhere!"

_I watched them fight, but I knew those two boys were hesitating to even throw a small punch. I knew exactly what to do._

"Anyway, the other— WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I deliberately ignored Fang's question.

I slowly walked towards the small fight of this Suigetsu guy against Kurenai, Gai, Baki, and Anko. I strolled past the two senseis and was within two feet of the boy… Erm… man.

"What… What are you doing? Get away from me!" I heard him yell, but I did all I could to tune him out. "Stay… Stay Away—" I solved this the way I did when I first met Fang, Daito, and even Kin. I was friendly.

Within one foot of him, I said "You're not hated. Please, let's no fight." He looked at me confused, but angry at the same time.

"What drugs are you on?" He asked.

"Erm.. What? I just wanted to be nice."

"You're insane—" I cut him off by one of my friendly bear hugs. "Uh. Seriously… Wha— I'm confused."

"We're not going to fight you, if you don't fight us." He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement; he was obviously still confused though. To make this easier… I knocked him unconscious, "Kurenai! Get him to the hospital, let's treat him there. "

The other guy seemed way to dangerous to just go and hug him, but if he wasn't so out of control I promise you I could control him. In this type of time though, it would be better if Lady Tsunade did it. Just hopefully she doesn't do it in her own ways… Like give him a bunch of sake or something…

"Anko, tell Tsunade what I did here. Then tell her to do the same with this Jūgo guy…" She gave me a nod and zoomed into a different direction. "Gai and Baki, find either Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, or Deidara's chakra follow it. Approach them and help them in the fight against Pein."

"HAI!"

_Now to find Shizune, Hinata, and Ino. Or atleast someone who could help me do the sealing._

I neared the clearing where it was Akatsuki vs. Konoha 11. I wonder who actually is fighting…

"FIRE STYLE: FIRBALL JUTSU!" Tobi yelled, or now… With his mask off I should call him Madara. He and Zetsu were the only ones left. Obviously, they had a snowball's chance in Hell of winning. Sadly, I would have to call out on this battle.

"INO! TENTEN! HINATA!" Shizune was nowhere to be found, so I would have to substitute with TenTen.

"Forehead what's going on?" Ino-Pig obviously asked.

"We need to do the Four Corner Sealing Barrier, and we need to do it fast, quickly, and quietly. Come on!"

"AWWW SHIT PLOT DEVICE!" I heard Madara yell as Sasuke plunged his chidori-filled kantana through his heart. Now Madara laid still and motionless next to an equally quiet Zetsu.

"Now that we're done here, we're coming. You need people to keep him in place anyway… Troublesome." Of course Shikamaru said in behalf of him and the rest of Konoha 11. At that, I jumped and soared through the trees.

On our way there, Ino told me the thing I dreaded the most, "Sakura, I—I don't think I can do the seal." I cast a glance in her direction, "I mean… I was barely able to do it last time! And we… I—"

"Ino, you can do it. Why do you think you were chosen to do this after all? Hmm?" She began to think about it, and slowly gained back her confidence.

"Err… Sakura, do you even have the scroll?" TenTen asked. "Of course I do!" _CRAP! The scroll… I think I have it. I'm pretty sure I kept it…_ "Here we are. Don't worry about Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, or Kisame. Those dobes are on our side." I stated.

"Hai..!" They shouted, but uneasy at the fact of some of the Akatsuki helping us. They ran fast while I scowered around the clearing for a spot to start.

"Here is a perfect spot." (The episode of where this happened if you don't understand what's going on ^.^ .com/naruto/episode-103-the-four-corner-sealing-barrier-519922)

I laid out four summoning scrolls and the main sealing scroll in the middle. I altered the search stage to search for Pein instead of the Three-Tailed Turtle, of course. I bit my thumb, along with the others, and got the sealing process started.

"Sa—Sakura, is this good? I—" _I FORGOT ABOUT TENTEN! She's isn't into medical ninjutsu, but she should atleast have basic chakra control… _

"Don't worry TenTen, you could do this. I believe in you." She cast a disbelieving look at me, and then continued to hold down here part. Now, all we have to do is expand it… This is the hard part.

Step One. We had to expand the seal large enough without Pein knowing. (Search)

Step Two. Get him inside, without breaking our chakra balance. (Bind)

Step Three. Do. Not. Die. (Lock!)

I finally had a plan, but one minor mistake and everything would be ruined. Why couldn't Shikamaru come up with a plan or something? His plans are always... Okay not always, but most of the time they are fool proof.

Initiating Step One.

I had to slowly expand the seal, without pumping too much chakra for them to handle. Of course, this was definitely difficult, and it might be hurting them, but it's either this or death… _shudder._

We slowly moved further apart, but we had to make sure no one had the slightest miss-balance. Finally, we had made a box-like seal around the battle.

Step One COMPLETE! :D Noow… Step Two D:

We tried to maneuver around trees and jutsu that missed their targets, but it was already hard to concentrate. We had managed to get the seal around the battle, but I didn't really think this through did I? If we lock… Don't we lock everyone inside?

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS! YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buhahahah I uploaded it at the end of the day :D**

**I have an idea for a sequel, but i don't know if I want to publish it...**

**Thanks for reviewing: Kattellynn**

**miikodesu **and

**Echo Uchiha **

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! D:**

* * *

It seems the Hyuuga heiress knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Maybe we can just kill him…" She vented.

"No. History will look at it as just killing and fighting; Senseless war to gain power." I said.

_COME ON! Shikamaru powers activate or something! _

The ground shook and waves formed in the ground. I was able to hold my side along with Hinata, except both Ino and TenTen's side diminished. _CRAP._

What was I to do now? I looked to my left; Hinata had fallen unconscious from too much concentration. In front of me was Ino in TenTen's arms, apparently she fell unconscious too. I couldn't believe we have gotten this far, and failed… Maybe we haven't!

I mustered up the remaining energy I had, and yelled "ITACHI!" He came running like a little boy. (xD)

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

"You know the jutsu you use on jinchuuriki? Do you think we can use that to take away Pein's chakra and have it stuck on civilian level?"

"Probably not…" I sighed. "But we can try. If it doesn't work, he'll probably die…" _It's worth a shot._

"Fine, but we need to keep him in place… We'll knock him unconscious!" At that, Itachi went to tell the others of our very tedious plan. If it had a chance, we have to try it. I finally found the Sabaku's, Tsunade, and Shizune, who were utterly confused about what the hell happened here.

"Hinata, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Temari! I need you to redo the sealing."

"But Sakura as long as they are attacking us we—" I quickly cut off the shy girl.

"Don't worry Hinata, we got it covered." I winked at Lady Tsunade, but she was keenly focused on the remaining Akatsuki members, who are in fact helping us. I just gave her Don't-Worry-About-It look. She just rolled her eyes and then took out a couple of new scrolls.

I ran back towards Itachi, who was now surrounded by Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame.

"Bright idea princess, but how the hell are we suppose to have enough power when there is only FIVE of us?" Kisame pointed out.

"And it's not like anyone of your friends here can help because we don't have time to teach them all the hand signs."

"We might be able to teach the Hyuuga and my little otouto." Itachi stated. For some reason, they all looked at me. _Was I in charge of them? DAMN IT._

"NEJI! SASUKE!" They soon zipped or _poof_'ed next to me.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were doing their team attack on Pein: Formation Ino-Shika-Chō. This, I swear, was the first time I saw them format like that since the Chūnin Exams… It's been a long time…

"Now for you too… I'll explain later, just follow along for the jutsu. The hand seals are Tiger → Snake → Rat → Ox → Dog → Ram. We're going to—" Of course the loud mouth Naruto cut me off.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The scene was horrifying, and it has only been a couple second since I turned my head.

Everyone, but Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and Jiriya, were either unconscious on the ground or paralyzed. The team I set up for the sealing was atleast still unseen. Jiriya was in Sage Mode. Yamato-Sensei was on the ground unconscious, he was trying to control Naruto again. To keep him from going into jinchuuriki form, obviously failing. Naruto was in jinchuuriki form, but already at 6-Tails. Kakashi was making hand signs to protect everyone from getting hurt.

_We just better hope he doesn't kill him…_

"… Anyway… " I continued, "We are going to do Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals."

"Problem is, where are we going to seal all that chakra? We don't have the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path."

"Err… I didn't think of that… We'll just have to put the chakra inside of us, but we should divide it eqully so nobody would feel so much pain."

"And doesn't that jutsu take three days?" The Hyuuga asked.

"That is if it's a jinchuuriki. I seriously doubt Pein has that much chakra." _Don't be so sure Itachi, you never know what is in that evil and mysterious body of his._

"AW FUCK!" We heard the saidman yell in anguish as Naruto stabbed him right below his heart, making him only to lay there bleeding to death.

I quickly rushed to his side and barely patched up the wound. It took him out of any fatal danger, but he was still in serious pain.

_LOL. Pein is in pain… But I still wonder, what happened to Konan?_

"Come on! Let's bring him to the center of the clearing, and then we'll start." I heard Deidara yell.

_Tiger, Snake , Rat , Ox , Dog , Ram! I did the hand seals, now we just have to concentrate and moderately have our chakra pour his own out of his body...But what if Itachi was wrong? What if we end up being here for weeks?_

…_._

_It's been one whole day. My body feels numb, and I don't know if I can hold up. Sasori and the rest seem fine, with the exception of Sasuke and Neji._

_I have no fucking idea how I did this last time._ _When I was in the Akatsuki long ago, I helped seal the Two-Tailed Monster Cat inside of Yugito Nii… I did it because that was the time when I was confused and scared. This was only a mission, but I was planning to betray Konoha and seriously join the Akatsuki, but all of those thought were destroyed when I saw them trying to kill Gaara. I just couldn't live like that anymore… _

_Poor Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke looks like he's seriously constipated. Neji, he just looks like he's going insane._

…_._

_Two fucking days. I think I just died, but I can't be died! Oh, I'M STILL DOING THIS FUCKING JUTSU! I JUST WANT TO SCREAM, BUT I CAN'T! I'LL RUIN THIS DAMN CONCENTRATION! _

_I do feel bad for Pein though. If this would fail, he would've died yesterday during this jutsu. Now he's just screaming some very colorful words as his powerful chakra was poured into all of us equally. _

_I still can't believe Neji and Sasuke held up for this long. Sasuke glances at me from time to time, I guess he's worrying about me instead of his own health. Damn that Uchiha pride. Neji is just really creeping me out. He smiles, frowns, laughs, and cries. It's like he's watching a home movie in his mind or something._

…_. _

_ONE DAMN WEEK._

_I can't feel my body. So much of his chakra has been poured into me… Neji and Sasuke looked like they were about to collapse three days ago, so I've been taking in their portion since then. They have eased out, but I could tell they're yelling such colorful in their minds… I just hope they don't die when this is over. _

…_._

_I fucking lost track of what day it was. I think I see the light, or is it CHARLIE THE UNICORN? Damn, this was probably what Neji was facing before. Whoa… If that was what he had before, what's going on with him now? Holy. Shit. _

_Yeah, I'm just going to fall over and die… _

As I was about to close my eyes, I felt to strong arms grip onto me and hold me in place.

_Gaara!_

He nuzzled his head into my back and held me tight.

_I don't feel so bad anymore…_

…..

"That took two whole fucking weeks." Kisame pointed out.

"Atleast we got the job done." Sasori retorted.

"I never want to do that EVER again!" Sasuke yelled. "HOW THE CRAP DO YOU DEAL WITH DOING THIS A BILLION TIMES?"

"I only had to do it once." The remaining Akatsuki looked at me in disgust, they have obviously done this numerous times…

"I'm so proud of you." Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was soon followed by glares sent by the remaining Akatsuki, along with the dobe Uchiha.

"Get a room you too." I looked behind me and somehow, the outer wall was blown up. Wow, what the hell happened for the past two weeks?

Tsunade was standing on a stump of a tree with thousands of Konoha and Suna civilians by her sides. Naruto and the Gang were of course in the front. The crowd murmured many things, for example:

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GROWING UP!" From Temari.

Or a "Now he's showing he has balls." From… a couple people… coughKANKUROcough.

I think the most embarrassing one was, "I CALL GODFATHER!" Of course, from Naruto…

I blushed several shades of red, and then turned to Itachi.

"I think our village needs us back." He then lead the way to the Hokage Tower.

Our little parade is very weird…Itachi and Lady Tsunade were conversing about Konoha and what was now of himself, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. Then there was the remaining Akatsuki looking very tired and angry. Especially Kisame as he was the designated one to carry Pein to the hospital. Gaara and I were next; hand in hand. We were followed by a crowd yelling 'WOOHOO!' or 'THE WAR IS FINNALLY OVER!'

For once, I felt complete.


	23. Chapter 23

**Last Chapter! And I am making a Sequel. It will Be **

**MULTISAKU! **

**I felt bad that many people voted for it, and I didnt provide it D:**

**I now my ending is shitty, but it's the only way to make the sequel. I know, I'm very, very, very EVIL. xD**

**Some people really like Fang, so I might stretch that A LOT in the sequel. Some are classic SasuSaku fans, so yeeaah I'll do that too. Maybe some AkamaruSaku? LOL NO. Maybe ItaSaku? SasoSakura? I dunno... but it is MultiSaku :D**

**Eventually... It will be GaaSaku. I just wanted a sequel because I know I will miss writing D:**

**Thank you all my reviewers! You kept me going all this time :D**

* * *

That shitty sealing of Pein was long over yesterday. Sadly, that meant the world had to go back in order. Suna would go back to their normal location, and the Sabaku's would lead the way. Of course, they were all leaving later on today.

"Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame… You all want to stay here? Not your village?" They nodded in agreement.  
"Okkkaayy… In that case, as long as you give up the Akatsuki you are allowed here."

"What's the catch?" Sasori asked.

"I was getting to that… You cannot leave the village for one year unless supervised by someone ordered by me or Sakura," I jumped for joy in my mind. _She finds me responsible! :D _"And you cannot do any missions for three months."

_Ha! That means they're stuck doing cat missions for seven months xD_

"Itachi, you will be immediately go back to your ANBU spot and/or lead Team Itachi. Those members will be our newcomers here." Itachi smirked and nodded. "But for one year you have to teach at the academy as a punishment." His smirk turned to a frown. I internally laughed at him.

"Fang, Daito. You will follow whatever Sakura has in store for you. Kakashi, Shizune, and Jiriya, who I will introduce to you, and I, will train you and your powers." They nodded and smiled that someone would help them. "But no leacing the village for five months." _Not that bad I guess._

"Now for you Sakura…. Welcome back!" She yelled, but got serious within seconds, "Now, let's go. Konoha ninjas are escorting the Suna civilians." She commanded.

We all gathered and slowly walked through the roads. I remember, just about three weeks ago I was running these paths just to keep safety. Everything is just so depressing now, but also a tint of happiness. Weird… I'm happy that the world is now in order, but Kin was… well.. He killed himself. He boiling up inside from childhood memories, he couldn't take it anymore... And killed himself.

I hate bloodshed, but I am proud of what I have caused today. Pein is now locked away beneath the Great Konoha Village. That Jūgo guy is being helped by Lady Tsunade. She will help him to control his powers, which is actually a cursed seal. That way Sasuke or Anko can help as well. Suigetsu is planning on staying here, while I reform a new Team.

Of course from a pleading Naruto, I will stay as a member of Team Kakashi; along with Sasuke, Sai, Yamato-Sensei and Kakashi himself. I will also reform my own team with Fang, Daito, Suigetsu, and maybe someone else from the Akatsuki— I mean our newcomers…

Otherwise, they would make up their own team. Sasori told me it would be weird if he was on a team again like his old childhood days. He usually would only work with Deidara, but now he's going to work with Kisame and Itachi as well. I just hope they don't kill each other… Ha. That would be fun to see though. Imagine watching them on the grip of insanity and fighting for which was better: Unicorns or Horses?... Never mind, I think I would have to pop my eyes out.

Gaara and the other Sabaku's will go home and visit time to time. Sadly I can only escort them to the gate, I have to stay behind with the rest and watch over my village as the Konoha 11 leave, basically leaving the it defenseless. Even though the most dangerous group in the entire world has basically been destroyed, you never know when a secret society would pop up out of nowhere.

As Gaara and I stood at the gates, with everyone watching in the background, I knew this was too good to be true.

"Sakura," He motioned for me to come, " I – We both live our own lives in different areas. Can we just… be friends?" I stared at him in disbelief. He was basically telling me to back off.

"Sure." I said, but inside I was saying the exact opposite.

**AWWW HELLZ NO BITCH.**

_Inner? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?_

**I didn't want to help you deal with that… Crap before, so I wanted to come and save the day! **

_No saving needed, if that's what she wants than I'm perfectly fine with it…_

**What the hell? **

_I just want him so bad, but I don't want to pressure him into a relationship. If he just wants to be friends, then so be it._

**NARRATOR POV**

Little did Sakura know, Gaara was thinking around the lines of the same thing:

_I want her so bad, but I don't want to pressure her… I'll be gone for almost forever. I don't want to kill her to be unhappy forever._

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the check, and then walked back into the crowd. When she thought he couldn't see me anymore, she let my emotions out; basically crying her life away.

_I guess everything that I thought would be 'Sparking Something' for the past… Three Years… has been nothing.. Fine. Whatever._

Sasori stood on her left and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Fang Sasuke had stayed behind as well, for he didn't know any Suna people well. He stood behind Sakura and held her hand in comfort. Itachi stood at the right and just glared at the back of Gaara's head.

_The lucky bastard won't even accept her love. What a little bitch. _The two Uchihas thought as the remainders of Suna left.

_I know one thing: Life will never be the same…_


	24. Sequel Is Up!

**My Sequel is Out! WoooHoo! :D**

It's called: **Can I Be Your Romeo?**

It is **MULTISAKU **like I said, and I have made Fang a little more possesive. It will become even more overtime xD.

I also need to incorperate other MultiSaku couples in it... So it might be GaaSaku. Or SasuSakur. Or ItaSaku. Or... Well.. You catch my drift.

I dunno.

Read It Please! :D

I hope the story meets your standards :D


End file.
